This relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to electronic devices having wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications circuitry such as wireless local area network communications circuitry to handle communications with nearby equipment. Electronic devices can also be provided with satellite navigation system receivers and other wireless circuitry such as near-field communications circuitry. Near-field communications schemes involve electromagnetically coupled communications over short distances, typically 20 cm or less.
Wireless communications circuitry such as near-field communications circuitry is tested in a test system to ensure adequate radio-frequency performance. In conventional test systems, radio-frequency testing is performed on near-field communications circuitry after the near-field communications circuitry has been connected to a corresponding antenna and disposed within a fully-assembled electronic device. Components within the near-field communications circuitry are tested by swiping the fully-assembled electronic device over a near-field communications reader to determine whether the near-field communications circuitry is functioning properly. When performing testing in this manner using conventional test systems, the electronic device needs to be disassembled to replace the near-field communications circuitry when a failure is detected in the near-field communications circuitry during testing. Disassembling electronic devices to replace the near-field communications circuitry when a failure is detected can be difficult, time consuming, and cost prohibitive.
It would therefore be desirable to be able provide improved systems and methods for testing near-field communications circuitry.